Meditation with the Gods: Horus
Scent Description: Light of Horus: NA White Amber, Egyptian Nag Champa, Egyptian and Arabian Sandalwood, Warm Egyptian Spice and Egyptian Frankincense. ---- ---- Review #1 by myth Thu Jun 12, 2008 Ohhh maaaaan. This is going to be a really lame review because all I want to say is this is SOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOD. Get it. Now. Just do. You won't be sorry. Ok I'll try: amber and sweet resins. Velvety smooth; colors like sunlight through fall leaves. Drop-dead gorgeous. These meditation blends are hanging around, aren't they? I hope they aren't LE. I need to know I can have this forever. ---- Review #2 by Llorhn Wed Jun 18, 2008 Wonderful smokey incense! Slightly sweet, but truly gorgeous. I can envision the wafts of smoke rising about me. It invokes insight, quietness and meditation. Closing my eyes I see more clearly, as if the "smoke" of the oil is clearing the smoke out of my mind. Everything becomes more beautiful, even the scent, as time goes on and on. The Nag Champa and the White Amber mix so well with the incense, warming my entire being and empowering me. When the mind is at ease, it does flow, and the answers do come, as the description suggests. The soft sweetness seems to lift me off the ground and take me to a new, beautiful place. This scent is exquisite, from beginning to end! I truly love this blend!! ---- Review #3 by agameofthree Sat Jun 28, 2008 Bottle: Mostly amber. Me: Amber and sandalwood, with a bit of spice. This is a mellow, relaxing, soft scent to me. It smells very good, and makes me just want to stop what I'm doing and be still. This is my first Meditation with the Gods try, and I'm very impressed so far! Can't wait to try the others. ---- Review #4 by Egypt Tue Jul 01, 2008 It's taken me a while to get around to posting a review for this one because it's so not a simple, straightforward blend scent-wise...I'll do my best. My first impression both in the bottle and when it first touches my skin is that of a florist's refrigerator. However, one filled with only the stems and leaves of distant and barely lingering, sweetish florals. It also has a lovely herbal thing going on, with that underlying hint of sweetness. As it dries down a breathtakingly beautiful incense starts to emerge...the herbs remain but slowly a subtle smoke starts to rise and with it, the various notes swirl around to tickle the senses. It's sweet, smoky, but not overly so...rich resins and spice while it also manages to be light. Beautiful throw and staying power~~Now let me add a it of a disclaimer here...While all the MwtG I have all stay with me for hours. To catch each of the notes, close our eyes and think of them individually. But don't try too hard or they'll escape you. Not that that's a bad thing, they come together in a harmony of loveliness. For meditation, while I want to say it's bright, illuminating...there's also a hint of the dark. Above all, the mind is cleared, soothed...as if all the clutter is lifted away on the wings of the Falcon, leaving behind a sense of peace and clarity. I need to add~~While each of the MwtG I have all stay with me for hours, that's not the way they're intended to work(yay for my chemistry!). As RA mentioned a while back, they're blended to last through your meditation period and then gently fade away. So when/if that happens, don't despair, that's what they're supposed to do. If you adore the scent (they're all gorgeous, aren't they?!), slather on some more or try a scent locket ;] Anyway, again I have to say, another beauty. In every way. ---- Review #5 by Amunet Tue Jul 01, 2008 Lovely nag champa made a little sweet & light by white amber, smooth spiced sandalwoods. Frankincense starts to warm up and the blend becomes more contemplative. Sweet woods and spiced incense, very nice. ---- Review #6 by Hummingbird Fri Aug 08, 2008 This is Really Lovely, I smell Amber and Frankincense and something spicey~ This one seems stronger too, I only have to put on one drop of oil and spread it on~ But I could also slather it on also and be happy This really is a meditative and relaxing blend, I really love the frankincense and amber, I feel like I could also layer this with Nokturne Sapphire too and have it be fabulous. ---- Review #7 by Nimthiriel Wed Aug 13, 2008 Initial impression: In the vial, it's amber and a touch of nag champa to me. First on: Yep, white amber, with just a touch of nag champa. Very light. Dry: Once dry, it's a creamy scent, almost like vanilla – probably just a lush combination of amber, nag champa and frankincense. Mmm. It's a... peaceful, serene and very meditative scent. It warms up more in time, but remains creamy and serene. Lovely! Finally: I might keep this one, acually. ---- Review #8 by thedragoncharmer Thu Jan 29, 2009 Initially this is amber and sweet incense on me. After about 5 minutes it turns into a soft vanilla amber with touches of nag champa and frankincense. It fades after about 30 minutes to a sugary vanilla spice. It's a beautiful scent and I find it very effective. I like that when I initially put it on, the scent really focuses my thoughts and helps me to piece back together all the scattered thoughts of the day. Then it enables me to slow down, be peaceful. The scent stays around just long enough for me to recharge and then once the scent has done it's work, it fades away, leaving just a faint reminder throughout the day. Until next I need it again. During a hectic week, this oil was a necessity. Each day I used it, the scent memory grew stronger. I opened the bottle and my mind went, oh, time for a little serenity. Highly recommend the Meditation oils! Next on my list to try is Thoth. ---- Review #9 by downrightspooky Thu Aug 06, 2009 This oil has a soft, herbal amber scent that is really calming and relaxing. It is a light scent and very fresh. Of the different notes, the amber lasted longest on my skin although from the beginning and through dry-down I am smelling a very distant hint of something slightly fruity - it's way in the background though - you have to hunt for it. True to the nature of the meditation oils (as explained by Egypt above) this oil lasted a few hours on me. Love this one! ---- Review #10 by Hazel-rah Thu Sep 10, 2009 Wow, I wonder if I'm mixing up the labels ... no, it is Horus that I have on, hmmm. On me this is mostly White Amber, that NA note of desert sand. Top notes: White Amber made a little more woody by a warmed-up Sandalwood. Mid notes: Tamped down spice and bubbles of Frankincense. Base notes: Sandalwood, Spice and sand and what smells more like a rich golden amber. ---- Review #11 by Nephthys on Tue Jul 06, 2010 I got a sniffie of this I managed to sample on my wrists. It's very sandy with a hint of spice. It dries sultry and sweaty, like a good sweaty. I don't get much nag champa or sandalwood out of this and it has zero throw on me. It really smells like desert sand on me. Sand and more sand everywhere and no resin to drink. I don't get much of a Horus vibe from this at all. Maybe if I give it time, it may morph and surprise me. To explain more, I am using this as a meditation oil. I just don't get a specific Horus vibe. To explain even more, I meditate very well and have been doing that for about 20 years, it isn't my first time mediating on a God or specific purpose (or nothing at all) by far. I only had a small sniffie of this to sample, so my one and only meditation didn't prove fruitful. ---- Review #12 by Jacek Rose on Wed Jul 07, 2010 I will exercise my right as Alchemist that the notion of the Meditation oils are for purpose. Try it again when you are in that state of being and perhaps the great Horus will speak to you. This was one of my first influences having heard about Nocturne Alchemy and I was greatly intrigued at the intricate nature of this very perfume. Do visit it again. It will Suchen Sie Ihre Sinne heim. Use your mind not only the nose for the meditation line. This does remind me of a time long ago and it very much expresses Horus in a very honoring and confident way. I will rather see reviews done for the meditation line on purpose especially in this allegory sense and not just whimsy. That belays the point. Egypt has the right idea. Zuversichtlicher. Jacek. ---- Review #13 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #14 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #15 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Permanent Collection Category:Meditation with the Gods